A Brand New Kind Of Me
by 1565kiss
Summary: Mai finally has had enough of Naru's crap and left S.P.R., in fact she has left the country. Does Mai realize who she truly loves? Will she confess to that special someone? Or will she stay single because she is afraid of rejection? Will Mai ever meet up with S.P.R. again?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone knows Naru is actually Oliver Davis and everyone knows English.**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

"Mai let me take you home".

"No thank you, I don't need a- wait, you drive Naru?" asked a stunned Mai. Lin had turned up sick.

"No, I'm going to walk in this bloody blizzard" Naru said sarcastically.

"Why you... No, I'd rather walk home in this 'bloody blizzard' than ride with you" Mai was half way to the door with her stuff.

"Mai quit being stupid", Mai stopped mid-step, turned around, stalked back up to Naru and...

'_SLAP!_'

Narus eyes went wide. '_Did Mai just slap me?!_'

"I'm sick and tired of you calling me stupid. This will be the last time though cause I quit!" Mai sobbed before running out the door.

* * *

**_0_ Mai P.O.V._0_**

As soon as I got home I got on the phone and called my friend then the airport. Then I started stuffing my clothes and other things in trash bags.

* * *

**_0_ Three Years Later_0_**

"Naru, if things keep up like this we're going to lose everyone in S.P.R." said a concerned Lin.

"I know but-" Naru was interrupted by the door chiming.

"Um... Excuse me is this S.P.R." asked an elderly English-woman in English.

"Yes, how may we help you?" Naru said respectfully in English.

"Well, I heard you were the best in things pertaining to paranormal things and our school in England is in terrible need of assistance. A woman by the name of Luella Davis referred you to me saying that you were the best" the elderly woman said quietly.

Lin and Naru looked at each other then to the elderly woman. "We'll take the case. Leave your name and number with my assistant, Lin" Naru said while heading to his office.

"Naru where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the rest of the team together for one last case".

* * *

**_0_ Three Days Later_0_**

"Alright this is the art class that somebody saw a faceless woman crawling from underneath the desk this is the last of the tour. Any questions? No? O.K. I need to get ready for the start of the school day, so if you will excuse me I will be going now".

The S.P.R. team headed to the base they will be sharing with a club of paranormal investigators. Following the map they were given to the room, when they opened the door they were greeted by four people.

"Oh! Hello! You must be S.P.R. we heard so much about" said an overly perky girl with bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes (A/N: see albums/zz131/angelofdeath021/Original%20Purple%20hair% ), wearing a white fuzzy flowing skirt, and a long sleeved striped shirt, her bust size was at least a B cup, with three inch ankle high heels.

"My name's Rain, that's Elliott" she said pointing to a boy with bright blues and black hair, piercings all over his ears (A/N: see . /-R_AZObLVBvk/ULkdd83BHTI/AAAAAAAACBU/1ywlSDhASF0/s1600/anime+boy+with+black+hair+%281% ), he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that the first three buttons were undone, purple skinny jeans, purple and green plaid high-top sneakers. Elliott was leaning against the wall in a chair while reading a paranormal book.

"That's Akita". Akita had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes (A/N: /oid/73/570x800_12993_Kar_blue_outfit_2d_anime_girl_picture_image_digital_ ), bust size D cup, wearing a leopard print halter plunge mini dress that showed a lot of cleavage, and Daffodile Crystal Gold heels.

"And that's Michelle, or Mich, which ever you'd like to call him". He had red shoulder length hair and black eyes, red tinted, black framed glasses, black gages, and a cross earring lip chain body jewelry (A/N: see . ), red high-top sneakers, a Poizen Industries ViXXsin Battle Coat that was left open, with a black muscle shirt underneath that showed he went to the gym once a week, some Dead Threads Mens Studded Web Trousers, and red high-top sneakers.

"And then we have two other members name Raj and Cleo. Cleo is sick while Raj is visiting his family. Then we have the Captain, wait- has anyone seen the captain?" as soon as she finished the question they heard the click-clack of heels. "Never mind here she comes".


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own **__**Ghost Hunt**__** though I totally wish I did. Also everyone is speaking English, if I have not already said this.**_

**_0_0_ Last time _0_0_**

"And then we have two other members name Raj and Cleo. Cleo is sick while Raj is visiting his family. Then we have the Captain, wait- has anyone seen the captain?" as soon as she finished the question they heard the click-clack of heels. "Never mind here she comes".

**_0_0_ Present _0_0_**

A woman with mid calf length cinnamon brown hair with purple highlights walked in. She had on a Hell Bunny Sam Corset with Purple ribbons, bust size C, a Hell Bunny Purple Chelsea Mini Skirt with Black Tattoo Punk Rock Gothic Pants Stockings, Abbey Dawn Purple Peep toe Platforms, she also had a tattoo on her right shoulder blade of what looked a Koi fish.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. 'Why does this woman look so familiar?' Then realization dawned on them.

"MAI?!"

Mai scoffed "I'm surprised you guys even remember my name". Mai walked past all of them and sat on the biggest table with her feet propped on the back of the leather seat, her hips swaying from side-to-side as she walked. "Status report please".

Akita spook up while doing her nails, "two sighting so far today, Captain. One in the art room where the faceless woman started to crawl from a random student's desk and pulled that student under the desk, luckily another student pulled her away from the desk in time. The second one was in the English room, everything was upside-down hang from the ceiling".

"Hmm... Well if that is all then we should head home. S.P.R. is going to stay at our house until the end of this haunting, we can do intros at the house, so you better be nice or I will kick your ass got?" Everyone nodded their heads while getting up to leave.

"Well come on! We have plenty of room in our house so no need to worry about taking up space. So now all you have to do is follow us in Elliott's car" Rain said excitedly.

"Wait, you all live together?" asked Ayako

"Yes" said Mich standing up who, when standing up, was at least 6'4'' ,in his deep silky voice that made the women of S.P.R. swoon. They started walking down the hall towards the parking lot.

"Sorry for him being a little rude but he is a little upset that Cleo, his girlfriend, is sick at home. But, yes, we all live in a house away from the city" Elliott stated sending shivers down both Ayako's and Masako's spines, his voice was also deep and silky but held a humoress tone, while Mich held a boredom. He was a few inches shorter than Mich.

"Masako, if this kid keeps talking, I'm going to have an orgasm right here, right now" Ayako whispered, though Elliott heard her and chuckled while walking next to Mich.

"So Elliott, what's your car like?" asked Bou-san wondering what American cars looked like. They were just now walking out of the building and into the parking lot.

Elliott smiled at his curiosity and pointed to a black 2009 Rolls Hummer H2 that, instead of an interior of a limo, the front was like any other hummer and the back was an empty space. "We had it specially made because we use it for transporting us and the equipment on cases" he explained.

Everyone was getting into their cars when Naru noticed Mai walking over to them. "Hey, I'm going to ride with you guys, Mich just challenge Elliott that he can't get home in record time. You might get left behind because he does not lose when it comes to a challenge". Naru stared at her for a minute before holding the van door open for her. "What a gentlemen you have become", then she did something that shocked everyone before she got in the car. Mai kissed Naru on the cheek.

Naru watched stunned as she got in the car, which made her already to short skirt hitch up, giving him a glimpse of her lacy boy shorts that showed her plump ass, which only made him blush even more.

**_0_0_ A Big House a Half an Hour Away From the City _0_0_**

"Wow, Lin! You actually caught up with Elliott that is definitely a first"

"We should be saying 'wow'. Your house is amazing and huge!" (

They all walk into the living room of the house ( /image/living_room_bathroom_furniture_style_modern_39365_ ) and went to sit down on the couch but there was a girl asleep on it curled up but as soon as Mich kissed her on the cheek her eyes fluttered open and Mich put her, blanket and all, into his lap, where she fell back asleep.

"This is Cleo. She is the one that was sick, and if I see or find out that you're hitting on her I will kill somebody" he said in a very murderous tone.

"He's not kidding", Elliott said flatly, "he would do anything for Shorty because he doesn't want to lose her. She's like his Sun to his Earth".

"Why don't you take her up to your guys' room? You must be tired too, you practically punched someone when you were worrying about Cleo today" Rain suggested.

"You sure?" asked Mitch.

"Yeah go ahead you want to be with your girl right? Now go before I change my mind!" Mai exclaimed.

Mitch zoomed out of the room with a startled Cleo.

"Okay, so now getting to your guys' rooms. Since I know your guy's personalities I have already pick out each of your rooms and I know who is a couple and who is single. Since Masako and John were the only ones who had the decency to stay in touch with me, they get the first room", nobody commented feeling somewhat ashamed. "But before that I would like to tell everyone that dinner is always served at 7 pm, breakfast is at 4 am, meals cooked by us girls", Mai started for the stairs, "now back to getting you to your rooms".

All the doors were opened, even the households rooms were opened, each having a name painted artistically by the door owners, with draws or random words on them. Mai stopped at the first white door, meaning they were guest rooms. "This will be Masako's and John's room, I hope it's to your liking". (A/N: . )

"Bou-san and Ayako's room is across from their room". ( )

"Next is Lin's room ( . ) and his room is across Kun Lan's room ( ). You will meet her at dinner".

"After Lin is Naru ( Portals/40296/images%5C/Feng-Shui_ ). Across from Naru is my room ( . )".

"Then we have a few others that you will meet at dinner time who are Raj ( ), Holeo ( /images/interior-achromatic-bedrooms-with-gorgeous-combination-of-black-white-color-awesome-design-black-bed-white-bedroom_ ), then his daughter Jewels ( search?hl=en&q=bedroom&psj=1&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&bvm=bv.1355325884, &bpcl=39967673&biw=1366&bih=608&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=l6XPUMXxDPCWyAHvw4CYDA)".

"After them are the people you already know but some share a room with their partners like Elliott and Rain ( bedroomindia. /images1/green_and_black_bedroom_ ), Akita's bedroom is right next to theirs ( Portals/40296/images%5C/Feng_Shui_Bedroom_ ), then Mitchelle's and Cleo's is after hers ( simgs/c5e1e1c40efb42b7_ ), then the last one is Yasuhara's ( . ). That is the end of the upstairs, so you can-"

"Meow!" a white cat ( . ) popped its head from around the corner, followed by a black cat ( . ), then a gray cat ( 2282/2376303776_ ).

"Oh! I should probably introduce you to our cats. That's Halo, Kun Lan's cat", she said pointing to the white cat with a big white bow attached to the collar and a fluffy white tail.

"That's Jingles, Cleo's cat", she pointed to the black cat with a bell on its collar and another bell attached to a bow on her slim tail.

Then she picked up the Gray cat that had a little red scarf and a cream bow on her fluffy tail, "this is Roxxi, my cat".

"They are so cute! Wait where do they sleep?" asked Ayako, who was cooing to Jingles while Masako was doing the same to Halo.

"There is a cat bed at the end of the hallway", sure enough there was and it looked like a giant fat cat on its back ( ). "Okay you guys can put your stuff in your rooms then we can meet up in the dining room which is connected to the kitchen" Mai said as she watched everyone walk in their appointed rooms.


End file.
